This invention is directed to the field of storage containers. In particular, the invention is directed to a storage container with integral wheel assemblies, secure lid latches, and an internal tray.
Containers for storage of miscellaneous articles are in the prior art and with the reduction in cost of materials and increase in desire to organize belongings, storage containers are ever-increasing in popularity. The storage container of the present invention has several features which make the container particularly desirable.
Once containers are filled with articles, they may become heavy which makes personal transport more difficult. In addition, containers may be stored in locations which prevent convenient lifting. For example, containers stored underneath a bed are not easily removed by lifting. In the past, the containers had to be dragged, thereby scuffing the container and/or the floor. When the containers were weighted down by being filled with articles, friction between the container and floor made dragging the container difficult.
One aspect of the present invention is wheel assemblies for use in combination with storage containers. In addition to overcoming the problems of the prior art mentioned above, the wheel assemblies are durable, lightweight, and inexpensive to manufacture. In the preferred embodiment of the wheel assembly, the wheel well is integral with the storage box and may be made of the durable and inexpensive materials common in the storage container industry.
Many different lids and latches are present in the prior art. The desirable characteristics of these latches are that they securely fasten the lid to the container and that they are relatively inexpensive. The latch of this invention has these desirable characteristics and is built into the handle of the container. As will be explained below, the latch contains a double-wall feature which makes the latch easier to operate and more secure. Additionally, the latch is designed to fold out of the way when the containers are nested during initial distribution. This feature prevents handling damage to the latches during distribution.
Many prior art storage containers have incorporated separate internal trays for convenient storage of smaller items and for further organization of the contents. These trays typically are suspended from flanges by the walls of the container. In the past when trays were suspended, the walls of the container had to be stiffened to prevent the walls from splaying during use. The suspension means of the subject storage container has features to prevent the walls from splaying. These features reduce the stiffness required in the wall to support the tray and thus reduces the required material. The reduction in material has the advantages of reduced cost and is more environmentally friendly.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages inherent the prior art storage containers and storage container wheel assemblies by providing a unique wheel assembly, a damage-resistant latch and a splay-resistant tray.